


Baby Fever

by Graciekit99



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Korvira Week, Married Couple, Opal and Bolin are good parents, but toddler, just tired, soft kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Kuvira wants children, she kept thinking about it after Opal announced she was pregnant. It was Suyin who pointed out to her she had baby fever. Even if she was married to the Avatar there were things that couldn't be. Korra is away at the South Pole when she finds a small child curled up next to Naga.Korvira Week 2020   Day 7: Soft
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote the whole thing in one day. I've no regrets. This is my final piece for Korvira week, it's more of a ' I wrote this for me' kind of fic. I've placed a lot of personal feelings into this. I'm sure that some of you are far too young to think of kids but it pops up sometimes on me and gets me down. I planned this at the start of the week but parts changed as I wrote it like adding Kya because Katara just did not fit in. No more fics until probably Christmas, I've a lot going on with college and my personal life that I've no time to write if I'm needing to do research or write an essay

Suyin sat quietly as she sipped on a cup of tea. Opal was sat next to her trying to calm the fussy new born in her arms. Bolin was then next to Opal shaking a toy fly lemur at the baby. The two parents had no luck calming her down as she whacked the stuffed toy away and started to cry.

“I’m sorry Mom. Min didn’t have the best sleep on the journey here and we’d hoped she’d tire herself out.”

“Sweetheart, I am familiar with babies and they never sleep when you want them too. How about I try to settle her? I’ve picked up some tricks from all of you.”

Opal handed the baby over to her mother. This only made the baby more upset and cry out more. It was barely a minute until even Suyin started to struggle to hold onto Min.

“Well she’s certainly got the strength of a Beifong.”

Kuvira and Korra walked into the room followed by the twins after coming from training. Kuvira immediately went over to Suyin to look at the squirming bundle of green blanket in her arms.

“You didn’t say anything about Min being a screamer in your letters but you always were a cry-baby as a kid. May I?”

“Oh please.” Su quickly handed the baby over to Kuvira. Opal sat up as the two did this.

“Head. Support her- oh you actually can hold her correctly.”

“Aw, she’s adorable Opal.” Korra cooed at Min.

The two sat across from the others on the free sofa. Kuvira gently rocked Min in a slightly different position then when she’d been in Su's arms. Korra was surprised at how her wife was able to handle the baby. She never noticed her act like this before but the pair were rarely ever around children and Korra was away so much.

“She didn’t like the pressure of being held up so high.”

“Oh, you’re showing my age Kuvira. Can’t I mess up a bit with my first grandchild. It’s been years.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask but do you mind if you could keep an eye on her for a few hours. It feels like Bo and me have only had five hours of sleep in the last four weeks. I just want to crash into a bed.”

Kuvira looked straight over to Korra with a puppy look that Naga tried to use when she wanted more treats as she held the baby closer. Korra was not going to say no to her, not when she looked so happy holding Min.

“I guess we aren’t doing anything this afternoon. I see no harm in it.”

“Thank you,” Opal said excitingly as Bolin handed Korra the satchel with all of the bits Yue li might need. “She was feed not too long before you walked in so it should be fine but if you need us, you’ll know where to find us.

The couple ran out of the room together. Kuvira scolded at Wing for suggesting that he could hold onto his niece. Suyin shook her head at the two bickering over the baby.

“I want to hold her. You’ve had her for almost half an hour.”

“I don’t trust you to hold her right.”

“Darn it Kuvira, I just want to hold my niece and you’re hogging her.”

“And when she starts to cry from being shook around like a pet cat hippo, you’ll want to hand her back.”

She reluctantly passed the baby over to Wing before settling back into Korra’s arms. While the twins fawned over the baby, Su spied how Kuvira kept looking over at the baby. She’d seen the look before; she’d had that look before when she and Baatar had just married and she’d see babies been brought around the town in their strollers. Su took another sip of her tea as the baby started to cry again and Kuvira ran over to soothe her.

* * *

Mid-summer in Zaofu still felt as sticky hot as Kuvira made her way around the city. Korra had given a list of things she’s been after to Kuvira. One thing the avatar was terrible at was navigating the shopping district of Zaofu without causing some issue. She shuffled the bags in her arms before looking back at the list. Korra was going for two weeks down to the south pole to deal with a fishing water dispute between the Southern Water Tribe and the fishermen of Kyoshi Island.

She stopped outside one of the department shop window’s. A new range of summer wear for toddler and children had been set up. A far cry from the clothes she had grown up wearing. It made her sad to think about how different things could have been. She would never let a child be treated how she had been.

Kuvira did not notice Suyin come up behind her until she spoke up.

“Have a bit of baby fever?” Kuvira blushed and looked away from the window display.

“It’s not as easy as Opal and Bolin have it.”

“But have you talked about it to Korra.”

“No, she’s been so busy lately with the all of the different disputes from the mess I made,” there was a hint of hurt in her voice. “Even if she wants a child, who would let a former dictator and war criminal adopt.”

Kuvira stormed away from Suyin. Su just shook her head at Kuvira’s reaction. She had it in her mind to mention this to Korra but she knew it wasn’t her place but she hated to see Kuvira so down.

* * *

Korra loved being at the south pole but she didn’t want to leave Kuvira in the end up especially when she notices the sudden mood change before she left. Sometimes they found their relationship under a different kind of strain, Kuvira’s house arrest had been demoted to more of a region restriction. She could be a citizen of Zaofu but could not leave its borders. Marrying the Avatar did not change the courts minds. This took a deeper toll on Kuvira than she would admit to Korra.

By the time Korra was finished her meeting in the city hall it was dark out. She looked around for Naga, she knew that the meeting was long but Naga rarely ran off like this. People looked weirdly at her as she called for the polar bear dog. Not too far away she seen the large mass of white fur in an alley way.

“Naga. Hey girl what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me.” Korra walked closer to the polar bear dog, Naga lifted her head and let a low growl before she realized it was Korra. She wagged her tail but didn’t move. “Hiding something from me? Were you eating rubbish again?”

The low whimper caught her off guard. It wasn’t coming from Naga but what Naga seemed to be protecting. Naga let Korra in closer before she noticed it was a tiny toddler the polar bear dog had curled up around. Korra quickly took her fur parka off and wrapped it around the child.

“Good girl. You are getting so many treats when we get back. Always protecting small things.” Korra carefully moved the sleeping child in her arms as she got onto Naga. The child was far too small to have been outside in the cold of a South Pole winter.

She steered Naga to one of the huts outside the city walls, a warm light shone on the snow outside the windows. Korra knocked on the door as soon as she got off Naga. Kya opened it and looked confused as Korra rushed by her.

“I don’t know what to do, I just ran here.” Korra placed the child onto one of the beds close to the fire. Kya put a kettle on to boil over the fire and gathered some herbs.

“What happened? That kid is barely even two and a half. You and Kuvira weren’t trying to hide this from us, were you?”

“No. She’s not- Naga had run off during my meeting and when I found her, she was protecting this little one from the cold. What if Naga hadn’t of found her?”

“She could have been worse. Can you try and wake her up, she needs to drink something warm or eat? I’ve some soup I can heat up after the kettle is finished.”

Korra finally got a better look at the small girl. She hadn’t realized how young she was. The girl wasn’t from the Southern Water Tribe, her skin closer to Kuvira’s tone than Korra’s and her clothes were styled in a way popular on Kyoshi Island. Maybe she had wandered onto one of the fishing boats.

Kya quickly used her healing water to check if there was something they had missed. She sighed as she moved her water back into one of the jars close by.

“She’s weak, not from sickness but spirit wise. There is not much I can do for her. She needs someone she can trust to be there. She’s too small for her age, clearly she’s not had enough food.”

“I think she’s from Kyoshi.”

“Well then that explains the malnutrition. The South basically blockaded the waters around Kyoshi, like they didn’t have a hard-enough time, last year’s harvest was terrible for them. I’d say there are more children like her on the island.”

“Then what do I do for her? I’ve already sorted the dispute, so there shouldn’t be any more blockades around Kyoshi, they’ll be able to get food from the ports on main land.” Korra looked worryingly down at the child. “Kuvira would know what to do right now.”

“And what do you want to do?”

“Keep her safe and not let her go.”

“Then stay close to her tonight. I’ll have the soup near the fire if you need it. I’ll be in the next room if anything is wrong.”

Korra poured herself a cup of tea and pulled on of the chairs from the table over to the bed. She moved some of the hair that was covering the girl’s face. Korra smiled a little, the girl reminded her of a tiny Kuvira with a pouty sleeping face.

Half way through the night Korra woke up with a jolt when something pulled on her arm. She looked down and saw the girl gripping on tightly to her parka. She looked scared.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s safe here. My name is Korra. What is your name?”

The girl’s dark blue eyes looked cautiously at Korra before looking around. She pointed to the tapestry on the wall with a polar bear dog. “Woof?”

“Woof? Oh, Naga. Woof is outside, she’s too big to come in here but I’m here.” The girl looked sad again. Korra held out her arms, “Hugs?”

The two of them hugged until a stomach growl broke them up. “Hungry?”

“Well you are in luck. Kya has some yummy soup we can heat up and eat. I’ll just go and heat it up.”

“Mommy no go,” The girl shouted and gripped onto Korra tight. Kya stumbled into the room after waking up to the noise.

“Someone woke up grumpy.”

“No go.” She pulled Korra onto the bed next to her. Korra had to laugh for a toddler so small she was stronger than she looked.

“I just wanted to heat the soup. Hungry right?”

“I’ll sort the soup. You two just keep bonding. What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Katsuki.”

“It’s a very pretty name. I’m Kya.” She handed the bowl of soup to Korra. “If you need me, shout.”

Korra took the spoon of carrageen soup and cooled it down with a bit of airbending. Katsuki jumped up and down in excitement watching Korra. “Into the harbour comes the canoe.” She scrunched up her nose after one spoon.

“Funny taste.”

“Yeah it is but it will make you all big and strong.”

“Like fan ladies?”

“The Kyoshi warriors? Yes, big and strong like them.” This was enough to convince Katsuki to eat more of the soup. With half the bowl gone, the toddler started to yawn and cuddle up against Korra.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right hear when you wake up.”

Korra spent the next day hauling a very bundled up Katsuki around the city trying to find out how she ended up in the water tribe. Katsuki was pleased to see Naga again. Naga happily let the toddler ride on her back as they went from boat to boat in the harbour. By the end of the day, Korra was no closer to any answers but she had gained them passage to Kyoshi island from a boat that had been sized during the blockade.

The three of them set sail two days after that. Kya had packed extra herbal teas and foods to help Katsuki. She liked to stand of the deck of the ship and count different things like icebergs or seagull seals. Naga made sure she didn’t wander too far to the edge when Korra wasn’t looking.

It was clear when they landed on the island that the blockade had a drastic effect on Kyoshi. The main markets used to trade with the main land and the south looked spares. Some people looked at her with caution as she made her way to town. Katsuki waddled beside her for a bit until she sat on the ground and demanded Korra carried her.

The town was not much better than the fish market. Katsuki pointed to the statue of Kyoshi. Korra explained to the toddler that Kyoshi had been the Avatar and that she was the Avatar now. The girl clapped her hands wanting Korra to show her. So Korra set Katsuki down and bended all four elements. She liked the earthbending the most as she went around trying to pick up stones she found on the ground. Korra noticed a small group approaching her.

“Must every Avatar prove they are the Avatar by airbending under Kyoshi’s statue?” the man said in a joking manner. “We are pleased to see you here after what you did for our Island.”

“It’s kind of my job. I might have helped you but could you help me?” This was her best shot of trying to finding Katsuki’s home.

“And what could we do for you Avatar Korra?”

“Katsuki come here.” Korra moved the toddler in front of her. “She is from this island but I found her in the Southern Water Tribe, Naga saved her from freezing.”

“Then she is not ours.”

“But she has to be from Kyoshi.”

“Are you forgetting Avatar that we have not been able to leave our island for the last seven months. All of our people have stayed on this island. She must be Southern Water Tribe; she’s even wearing clothes like yours.”

“Because I dressed her this morning. Her other clothes were no good in snow.”

“Then she is yours and not ours. You have dressed her like your people, feed her and looked after her. She clings to you like any child to its mother.”

Korra narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her before she picked up Katsuki. “I sometimes wondered why Kuvira was so bound to modernising the Earth Kingdom but you abandon a child because it doesn’t wear the local clothes. It’s ridicule. Come on Katsuki we are going home.”

As Korra walked away, the group looked discomforted by the turn of conversation. It was no secret that the Avatar had married the former dictator but some people half expected Kuvira to appear beside the Avatar and take back what she had surrendered using Korra to get her way.

It took another week for Korra to make it back to Zaofu with Katsuki. Kuvira was starting to get worried when she had not got a single call. She’s spent the week pacing around the estate thinking Korra had fallen sick or gone missing. One morning she was training outside when Naga came running at her and knocked her down.

“Down girl. What has you acting like a pup.” She picked herself up and looked around surprised to see that Korra wasn’t around. “Where is Korra Naga?”

The polar bear dog jumped up and ran off towards the house the couple shared after they got married. Kuvira ran as fast as she could to keep up with Naga. She was worried she’d find Korra injured. Instead she found Korra sitting on the side of their bed reading a story book to a small child bunded up with all the blankets from the cupboard.

Korra stopped reading and looked up at Kuvira. She left the book beside the now sleeping toddler and walked over to her wife.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say I was bringing her home. It happened so fast and if I had left her, she would have been excluded from society.”

“She’s ours?” Kuvira felt a heavy lump forming in her throat as she looks over Korra’s shoulder at the child.

“Her name is Katsuki. I found her after my meeting in the southern water tribe. Naga technically saved her like when I met her.” Kuvira nodded, familiar with the tale of how Korra met Naga as a child. “She can be ours if you want.”

“That is all I’ve been wanting these last few months. Ever since Opal announced she was pregnant, it got me thinking about a family of our own. Su caught me looking at children’s clothes before you left and said I’d baby fever. I didn’t want to pressure you into something that might not have been possible. For Raava’s sake I knitted a blanket last year and hid it so no one found out.”

“A blanket?”

“Yes, and when no one was around, I’d take it out and think of if we had children, you holding a baby or me running after children in the park.”

“This was why you were upset when I was leaving. You had baby fever. I can’t believe I never noticed. I thought I was the soft one. No, my lovey wife Kuvira is soft. Extra soft for children.”

“Korra, I’m serious. Can we keep her?”

“I’m not letting her go back to that place. Who’d say no to the Avatar adopting a kid.”

“And how many will turn me down. I can’t get my hopes up for her to just be taken away.”

“Kuvira you will be fine. She will not be taken from us and I will do everything in my power to make sure of that.”

Katsuki cried out when she woke up alone in the strange room. Kuvira ran past Korra to comfort the girl and held onto her until she stopped crying.

“It’s okay to cry when you are in a new place. I cried on my first night here.”

“You little?”

“Yes, when I was little. But you aren’t alone. You have me and Korra.”

Katsuki looked over at Korra who was smiling leaning against the door frame then pointed to Kuvira. “Mommy?”

“If you like that.” Kuvira was on the edge of tears again.

“Two mommies!” Katsuki looked surprising at the couple. Korra started to laugh and joined them in the bed dog piling into a big hug.

“I love the both of you. I love you Katsuki.” She kissed the top of the toddler’s dark hair then turned and did the same for Kuvira. “And I love you Kuvira for who you are now.”

Kuvira hid her head in the blanket nest that Korra had cocooned Katsuki in. The toddler giggled and tried to push her up. All she could do was hid the grin among the blankets. 


End file.
